


This Means War

by SailorLestrade



Category: Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut, Jaguars, Martin Would Be a good villain I think, Spies & Secret Agents, Tom Hiddleston Villain, mob, villian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you think Tom has forgotten about you, will you find love in the arms of a sexy British gentlemen or will Tom come back into your life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Means War

**Author's Note:**

> Is technically set after "No More Mr. Nice Guy", but can read alone.

The mob. Of all the people you had to get involved with, it had to be someone in the mob. Well, he just wasn’t someone in the mob. He was a very, very powerful leader. And even though you knew that you shouldn’t be in love with him, you were. The power made him sexy, the darkness made him irresistible.

You had been on the run for a few months now. You hadn’t returned to your London home and you missed your plush bed and your library. But you missed alone time with Tom most of all. Sure, you both had special time, but with him trying to figure out who wanted you dead, it was hard to just lay in bed and cuddle and maybe watch a movie. But when he announced that you would be staying in Copenhagen while he went on to Gothenburg really got to you.

“Why can’t I go with you?” You asked as he pulled up to the hotel he had booked you a room at.

“It’s not safe.” He said. “I already told you…”

“I’m your greatest asset and I’ll do anything to protect you.” You said, saying word for word what he said to you all the time. “I just don’t understand how you can just leave me here.”

“Because if I took you with me and something happened to you, I couldn’t forgive myself.” He leaned over to kiss you, but got your cheek. “I promise, it’ll be a couple months. Then we’ll be able to go back to London.”

“A couple months?!” You said, looking at him.

“I will call and text you when I can.” Tom said. You put your hand on the door handle. “I do love you (y/n).”

“Okay.” You got out of the car, grabbed your luggage, and walked inside. Tom set in the car, watching to make sure you got inside, before he drove off.

****

Three months later, you were in the same hotel room. You had talked to Tom on and off, but his calls and texts weren’t as numerous as you had expected. You started to think that he found him someone else in Sweden and wouldn’t be coming back for you. And it was such a beautiful day in Denmark. You couldn’t pass it up dwelling over Thomas Hiddleston.

Wearing a (f/c) sun dress and a matching bag, you ventured out into Copenhagen. The sun was bright and the day just seemed wonderful. It was taking away the ache that Tom had left in your heart. While part of you missed him, part of you was glad that he was gone. He was dangerous and that’s just not something you needed to be caught up in.

You walked through the park where a group of musicians were playing for a growing crowd. Smiling, you stood in the crowd and watched them. Their music was so beautiful and made you just want to dance. But you weren’t exactly the most graceful person in the world so you just watched and listened. Soon, they were over and people were dropping money into an open guitar case. You did at the same time as a man with black hair. You bumped hands.

“Oh, excuse me.” He said. His rich, baritone voice sent shivers down your spine, much like the night Tom stared at you with those piercing eyes while you served him drinks.

“I…sorry.” You said, blushing. He smiled at you. It was a different smile than you were used to. It wasn’t malicious or having a dark meaning behind it. It was sweet and caring. Genuine. Something you missed.

“Beautiful day, isn’t it?” He asked. You smiled and nodded. “You’re not from around here, are you?”

“Not at all.” You giggled. “I’m not even European.” He smiled at you.

“Well, even though we’re in Denmark, why don’t I use some British hospitality and show you around?” He offered you his hand to shake. “I’m Ben.”

“(Y/n).” You said, your cheeks full of color. “And as much as I would love to take you up on that offer, I really must be going.”

“Oh, what a shame.” He said, his grey eyes piercing into your soul. What was it with you and men with hypnotizing eyes? You must have a type. “Perhaps I will see you again sometime.”

“Perhaps.” You said. With that, you turned around and left. You knew he was watching you, so you swayed your hips a bit. No harm in giving a show.

****

You saw the signs for the party in the ballroom and found the invitation that had been slid under your door. You smiled as you read it. You hoped that it was Tom’s doing and he’d show up in some well-tailored suit and sweep you off your feet again. Your heart fluttered then, thinking about him carrying you back up to the room and getting reunited. You smiled as you threw open the closet you had made yours months ago and found that sexy black dress that hung to the side. You knew it fit you in all the right places and you just wanted to show Tom what exactly he had been missing the past few months.

You did your hair and makeup, then slipped into your dress. You looked at your phone but figured that Tom would be waiting downstairs for you, so you left it on your nightstand. You looked at yourself in the mirror with a satisfied grin.

“Eat your heart out Tom Hiddleston.” You said. “I can’t wait for him to get a look at me.” You slipped your room key into your bra then headed out the door. As you did, your phone started ringing.

It was Tom.

****

You went downstairs to the party. Everyone looked at you. You had a self-confident look about you. You held your head up, back straight, shoulders wide, and a smirk on your face and a spark in your eyes.

But as time wore on, it all started to fade. You realized after about an hour and a half that Tom wasn’t coming. Heartbroken, you headed for the doors, when a hand was placed on your shoulder. You turned, expecting to see Tom standing there.

“Well, hello again.” Ben said, smiling at you. You gasped. His dark hair was brushed back and had the perfect amount of shine to it. He was in a black suit that somehow made his eyes pop more. You stared at him, mouth agape. “You look stunning.”

“T-thank you.” You said, blushing. He smiled at you.

“Care for a dance?” He asked, holding out his hand. You smiled and took it.

You both danced together for a bit before he excused himself to go do something. You thought that he was done with you for the night and started to head to the door when you were frozen by a familiar set of chords coming from the speakers. You turned to look at the DJ as Ben came back over to you. He took your hand and brought you back to the dance floor.

“And I’d give up forever to touch you, ‘cause I know that you feel me somehow. You’re the closest to heaven that I’ll ever be. And I don’t want to go home right now.” Ben sang in your ear, making you want to just melt in his arms.

The two of you danced in perfect unison to the song, Ben occasionally singing in your ear to make your heart flutter. His hand holding yours just felt right. Everything about him felt right in that moment. And when your eyes locked eyes, you felt magic in the air.

You don’t remember exactly how it happened, but one minute he was leaning in and pressing his lips against yours, the simple kiss becoming passionate, the next, you were talking his hand and leading him up to your room while you fished your room key out of your bra. But you just kept telling yourself, if Tom can find someone else on the side, so can I.

****

You woke up the next morning, naked with just a sheet. You yawned and stretched, your arm coming into contact with something warm and smooth. You turned your head to see Ben asleep next to you, just as naked as you were with the sheet only covering him from the waist down. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, but the rest of the room looked like a tornado had gone through. Clothes thrown everywhere, the comforter for the bed on the floor. Last night had been wild and you just couldn’t help but smile.

“Good morning.” Ben said, opening one eye and looking at you with an amused smile on his face. You giggled.

“Morning.” You said, sitting up. He set up and slowly started to kiss your neck. You moaned softly and closed your eyes. That’s when your phone beeped, alerting you to a missed call. You grabbed it and saw it wasn’t just one missed call, but several. And texts too.

All from Tom.

“Who’s Tom?” Ben asked, kissing your shoulder. You turned your phone off, getting lost in the moment with him.

“Just somebody that I used to know.” You said casually. You didn’t know that Tom was worried sick that you hadn’t returned his texts or calls. He was worried that he had made a mistake leaving you someplace he had believed to be safe.

“So, are you taking me up on that offer to go back to London?” Ben asked you as he kissed your neck again and ran his hand down your side. Your skin broke out in goose bumps.

“Sure.” You said. “There’s nothing for me here Copenhagen. He smiled.

“I have a private plane.” He said. “We can leave right now if you want to.”

“Actually, I have other ideas of what we could do right now.” You said, turning to kiss him. It was Ben’s turn to moan then.

****

That afternoon, you were packed up and leaving the hotel. You had just gotten into the car Ben had ordered and were heading to the airport when a familiar black Jaguar pulled into the parking lot. Tom jumped out and ran inside. After knocking on your door and receiving no answer, he busted it down to see all your stuff gone.

“Damn it!” Tom yelled. He ran down to the front desk. “When did the woman in room 18 leave?”

“Ah, she just checked out about 20 minutes ago.” She said. Tom didn’t even say thank you or anything. He ran back out to his car and gripped the steering wheel. He didn’t know where you were going, but he was just hoping that his first guess was right.

He was heading to the airport as well.

****

There was a small landing strip just to the west of the airport. That’s where Ben’s plane was. The car drove you up to it and Ben got out and opened your door for you. The driver took care of your bags. You looked around the air field.

“Are you alright?” Ben asked. You looked at him.

“Oh yes.” You said. “Just anxious to get back home to London.” He smiled at you.

“In just two hours you will be there.” Ben said. “Shall we get on? You nodded and headed for the stairs when you heard the sound of a car squealing. You and Ben turned to see a sleek black car pulling up. The driver jumped out, making your eyes widened.

“(Y/n)!” Tom called. You stood there in shock.

“Tom?” You asked. “What are you doing here?”

“When you didn’t answer my calls or texts, I got worried.” Tom explained. Ben looked at him with knowing eyes before looking at you.

“Who’s this?” Ben asked. Tom laughed.

“Cut the crap Cumberbatch. You know who I am.” Tom said. You look between the two before stepping away from Ben.

“You two know each other?” You asked. Ben sighed, not able to keep the act up anymore.

“Yes darling.” He said. “We know each other quiet well.”

“Ben works for MI6.” Tom said. “He’s been after me for years now, haven’t you Benny?” Ben glared at him. You looked at Ben.

“You were just using me?” You asked. Ben looked hurt.

“They wanted me to use you to bring Tom in.” Ben explained. “But then I fell in love with you.” You shook your head.

“I can’t believe you two.” You said. They both started to you. “No, just stay back.”

“(Y/n)…” Tom began.

“I don’t want to see either of you right now.” You said. “Just leave me alone.” You turned around and started to walk away. Tom and Ben started to glare at each other. They both saw movement out of the corner of their eye then. They turned to see the pilots grabbing you. “Hey! Let go!” You screamed.

“(Y/n)!” Ben and Tom yelled at the same time. They started to run to you as you were thrown into the back of a car. They managed to grab one of the pilots before the car drove off. Tom gave chase. Ben had the pilot.

“Where is he taking her?” Ben growled. When the man didn’t answer, Ben smacked him hard across the face. “Where. Is. He. Taking. Her?”

“To the boss.” The pilot said.

“And who’s the boss?” Ben asked. “Come on, don’t make me hit you again. You know I will.”

“M-Martin F-Freeman.” The man said. Ben looked up at Tom, who had come back, out of breath, after the car reached speeds he couldn’t run on foot.

“What did he just say?” Tom asked between breaths.

“Martin Freeman got her.” Ben explained.

“Shit.” Tom said.

“My thoughts exactly.” Ben looked over at Tom’s Jaguar. “Can that thing go fast?” Tom just smiled.

****

Ben held onto the dashboard as Tom raced through Copenhagen at speeds he hadn’t done in a long time. Ben was on the lookout for your kidnappers’ car. Martin Freeman was an infamous man that had alluded MI6 for years and had become an enemy of Tom several years ago. But now, him taking you, that was war.

“There!” Ben said, pointing ahead. About four cars ahead, you were sitting in the back of a car, hands cuffed together, while a man with sandy hair and matching beard watched you.

“Hold on.” Tom said. He hit the gas and passed the cars, then turned his so that he was blocking traffic. Your car skidded to a halt and Tom and Ben got out of the car. The man that was watching you smiled.

“It seems your knights have come to save you.” He said. “Why not give them a bit of a show?” He grabbed you by your hair and climbed out of the car, pressing a gun against your temple. “Ah, Tom and Ben. How are you both this fine day?”

“Let her go Martin.” Ben hissed. Martin smiled.

“And why would I want to do that?” He asked. “She’s so feisty.” He looked down at you. “Maybe I should just see why the two of you like her so much.” He got a mischievous look in his eye. Tom and Ben both knew what he was meaning. You closed your eyes as tears started to stream down your face.

“If you do anything to her, I will castrate you myself.” Tom growled. Martin laughed. That’s when you got a wave of courage and rammed your shoulder into Martin’s balls. He went down and you started to run to Tom and Ben. Martin raised his gun, though in pain, and fired.

“NO!” Tom screamed. He raced forward and wrapped you in his arms then turned so you were safe from the bullet. He screamed out in pain.

“Tom!” You cried. “No!” Ben raised his own gun and shot Martin in the chest. Tom lay on the ground. Your hands were cuffed, or you would’ve held him. Martin had gotten him in the shoulder. “Y-you’re going to be okay.” You cried, large tears dripping down your cheeks. “I’m so sorry about everything.” He reached up and touched your cheek.

“I don’t care what happened while I was gone. I’m just glad you’re safe.” He said. You smiled and cried more.

“I love you.” You said. Ben walked over then.

“I love you more.” Tom said. Ben undid your cuffs. You instantly cupped Tom’s face in your hands and kissed him. Ben called an ambulance for Tom. He saw the love between the two of you and stayed out of the way. He went over to the body of Martin Freeman.

****

A few days later, Tom was free from the hospital. His arm was in a sling to keep him from tearing his stitches, but his free arm was wrapped around your waist. Ben was waiting outside the hospital, smoking a cigarette.

“Those things will kill you.” Tom said. Ben smirked at him.

“I guess you want me to let you go again, right?” He asked. Tom smiled at him.

“Well, I did take a bullet. Doesn’t that give me some sort of special treatment?” Tom laughed. Ben shook his head. He threw his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it.

“I’ll be seeing you two.” Ben said, walking away.

“No you won’t!” Tom called. Ben flipped him off before he walked away. You looked up at Tom and smiled. “So, where do you want to go now?” He asked.

“How about home?” You asked. Tom smiled and kissed your forehead.

“Home sounds lovely.” He said. You smiled and together, you walked to the car. You didn’t care about Tom’s past anymore, because the past few days showed that his past and present didn’t affect the way he felt about you. It was the future of you two that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this! I love Jag!Tom :D I hope you guys enjoyed it :D Please comment and kudos :D


End file.
